ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chaos Continues
Plot From the outskirts of space, Vilgax is seen on his ship viewing details on a computer screen. Psyphon walks in and stands beside Vilgax to bare some news to him. Vilgax: What is it that you want, underling? Speak. Psyphon: Ah, yes, master. I have recent discovery of whom it is that equips the Omnitrix. Finally, you will be able to retrieve the device you so wretchedly deserve. Vilgax: ..Where is it. Enter the coordinates of the Omnitrix onto the ship's navigational system at once! Psyphon: Of course, master. Consider it done. (Types coordinates of Omnitrix on computer) ''As I said, it is done. Vilgax: (Cracking a smile)'' ...Excellent. Scene goes to Ben and Gwen at Mr.Smoothies. Ben is gorging himself on several different smoothies at once, while Gwen reads a book. Ben's ignorant behavior and burping causes Gwen to shut the book and give him a menacing stare. Gwen: Really? Ever heard of maturity, doofus? Ben: (Smoothie still dripping from chin) What? I'm mature! (Burps loudly) '' Gwen: Ugh, you can be so disgusting sometimes! Ben: Whatever, book-worm. It's not ''my fault they had a special on half-priced smoothies today! Sorry if my enthusiasm bothers you, hmmph! (Drinks smoothie) Gwen: Gotta say, it's hard to believe we're related. Especially with that watch on your wrist. Ben: Hey, do you want ''people to know i'm a superhero? You never know, Gwen. ''(Points at random old lady) For all we know, THAT could be Vilgax in disguise! (Blank Expression) Gwen: (Sarcastic) Woah, me and my big mouth. Sorry, Captain Dweeb. But hey, thanks for hanging out with me today. I gotta go return this book to the library. See ya, pipsqueak! (Walks off while dialing phone for her mom) Ben: Later, loser. (Slurps smoothie) To think, that in all honesty, I'm the loser. I lost my real friends, family, and future... (Throws smoothie cup in trash like a basketball) '' Ben burps again and disgusts several other people at Mr.Smoothies. Ben acts if nothing is wrong and roams the sidewalks, carefree. Psyphon, hiding behind an upcoming bus-stop Ben is about to come near, withdraws a scanner from his arm. He aims it at Ben it begins detecting his presence. Scanner: Human Specimen. Equipping Omnitrix. Recently consumed several blended beverages. Psyphon: Interesting. So it's a human that in possession of my master's prize? I shall deal with this task, myself. ''(Scanner turns into lasergun and shoots in front of Ben) '' (Startled) Ben: What the, what?! ''(Sees where laser has been shot) Oh come on, lasers? That's sooooo yesturday! Now...WHO SHOT THAT? Psyphon begins shooting more lasers at Ben, and they all get his attention. Ben looks into the distance to spot Psyphon hiding. Ben: Psyphon? Last I saw you, you were running away with fleas, ticks, and I think...lice? (Scratches back) Man, that made me itchy! (Comes out from hiding) ''Psyphon: How do you know my name, human? Also, why exactly are you referencing parasitic insects? Ben: ''(Facepalm) Oh yeah, we've never met. And don't ask, dude. Psyphon: Okay then. Come with me, earthling. You don't want me to have to use force, do you? (Lasergun lights up) (Sees people nearby) Ben: (Talking to himself) Ohh man, no transformation room! Psyphon: Do NOT make me repeat myself. Come now or face the consequences. (Takes a step forward and aims lasergun) (Puts hands up) Ben: Okay, okay. (Sees parked car that can hide him) ''Can I least get my, uh..."thing"? I can't leave without it! Psyphon: What thing? You'd had better not be planning some sort of trick. Go now, and make your next move wisely. Ben: ''(Crouches down behind parked car) (Scrolls to Tenten's hologram) Lasers beat lasers, right? (Slams down on Omnitrix) Squidstrictor: Great. I'm a walking calamari! (Laser is shot against car) Psyphon: Come out from your hiding place, human! I've had enough games. (Keeps blasting the car with lasers) Squidstrictor's tentacles stretch out and pick up the car. He then chunks it in the air trying to make it land on Psyphon. He then blasts it rapidly until it explodes in midair. Psyphon: A Cephalod-ae? So your going to resist the inevitable, hm? (Shoots small grenades at Squidstrictor) ''You'll pay with your life, child! Squidstrictor: Pretty much, yeah. ''(Extends arms and sticks suckers against truck and pulls in front of him) (The truck gets hit by the grenades and explodes) '' Psyphon floats up in the air and is apparently displeased due to the look on his face. A needle-like blaster comes out from the top of his arm and shoots a subatomic concussion beam at Squidstrictor. He dodges but the explosion causes a shockwave that damages cars and knocks a kid off his bike. (Looks at the cyclist on the ground) Psyphon: Another human? How dare you interfere! ''(Shoots at him) Squidstrictor: (Stretches arm pulls the kid over to him before he's blasted) ''You okay, kid? Kid: Octopus Monster! ''(Screams and runs away) '' ''(Sarcastic) Squidstrictor: Okay, yeah, that's cool. Tell your friends!'' (Gets electrocuted by red concussion beam)'' Squidstrictor passes out after receiving the concussion beam at point blank range. His skin is dark grey with smoke coming off from body, which evidently means the beam burnt him severely. Psyphon: Now, come along quietly, please. Heh, as if you had the choice.'' (Floats near Squidstrictor and teleports them both to an unknown location)'' Psyphon and Squidstrictor have been teleported to Vilgax's ship. Psyphon takes Squidstrictor into a circular pod, looking like a containment unit for him. Squidstrictor then reverts back into Ben. Vilgax gets out his seat to examine him closely. Vilgax: How repulsive! A human having possession over the Omnitrix? Unthinkable. I can hardly stomach looking at this abomination. Ben: You're one to talk, seafood special! Let me outta here so I can take you out once and for all! (Hits on the containment unit trying to get out) Vilgax: Such insolence will not be tolerated as long as you're at my mercy! Ben: Zip it, Vilgax! I've kicked your butt so many times my feet hurt! Vilgax: Preposterous! We've never even met, earthling! And even if we did, you wouldn't be here to talk about. Now, observe! A shelf comes out from a case shows a variety of weapons. Some looking as if they were meant for cutting and slicing. Vilgax: Psyphon! Go and fetch me a suitable stasis pod for...my prize. (Devious smile) Eon enters the ship through a purple portal with a evil smile on his face. Eon: No one's going anywhere! (Blasts Psyphon with a time ray into some equipment, which in turn, allows Ben to escape the containment unit) (Surprised) Vilgax: What is the meaning of this?! Who are you, inferior scum? Ben: Eon? Never thought I'd see such a sad sack like you in space. What brings you here in this neck of the woods, anyway? Eon: Both of you keep yourselves a favor and be quiet! (Takes out Null Void Projector from beneath his cape) Ben: Whatever, Eon. Because the last thing Ben Tennyson, the most powerful being in the universe, and Vilgax, the most dangerous being in the universe, care about you have to say... Eon: Lucky for you, revealing my ambitions to you will bring me much content. See, I know about your past experience with Alien X, Benjamin. Ben: What? How?! Nobody else I know knew about it, and some were even affected it by it, too! Eon: I travel through time! Of course, I would know about this experience, too! After collecting this Null Void Projector, I began brainstorming ways to seek revenge on my two mortal enemies. Vilgax, you may not know what I'm talking about now, but you will pay dearly for your betrayal. And YOU (Referring to Ben), I think it's safe to say why you're getting targeted. Have a nice time in the Null Void, you two. Oh, and one more thing: I hear that in this ''timeline, going to the Null Void would be a death sentence. Play nice! Eon laughs and shoots portal behind Ben and Vilgax that opens up to the Null Void. Psyphon awakes and before he can realize what is happening he is sucked into the portal. Vilgax grabs on to his chair to avoid being sucked in, while Ben is being drawn into the portal. Ben: Sorry, I already "served my time". ''(Hits Omnitrix) '' Spidermonkey: (Makes monkey noises) I think I'll stick around for a while! (Shoots string of web that sticks to Vilgax's leg) '' Vilgax: Gahhh! Release your vile substances from my leg, or suffer the dire consequences! Eon: Stop resisting your fates! (Starts firing timerays at Vilgax and Ben) It is all futile, in the end. Spidermonkey: Oooh, ooh! You're not gonna make a monkey outta me, that's for sure! (Shoots web in Eon's face) Eon: Uck! You disgusting brat! Get this, errgh, off of me! (Shoots timeray that destroys the chair Vilgax is clinging onto) '' Vilgax: (Tossed into the Null Void) NOOOooooooooo....-''(Sucked into Null Void) Spidermonkey'': (About to be sucked in) Eeek Eeek! I don't think so! ''(Hits Omnitrix) Unitaur: Say hello to Humongousaur! Wait...WHAT? (Horse neigh) Unitaur?!? That doesn't even make sense!'' (Speeds toward Eon)'' Eon: But it makes your demise all the more sweeter! (Withdraws timesword and swipes Unitaur into the portal) '' (Making horse noises) Unitaur: Eooooooon!!! ''(Sucked into Null Void) Vilgax and Unitaur are facedown on the ground, on a large rock slab formation in the Null Void. Vilgax gets up to his feet and sees the portal connecting his ship and the Null Void slowly close. Before it shrinks down and vanishes, Vilgax can see Eon smiling and waving goodbye to him. The portal closes and Vilgax grabs Unitaur by the horn. Vilgax: Fool! This is all your fault! Now you shall know why the name Vilgax is feared all across the universe! (Throws Unitaur into a asteroid) '' Unitaur reverts back into Ben who falls flat back on the ground. Vilgax aggressively runs full speed over to him baring fists. Ben is on his knees rubbing his aching head. He leans his head up noticing that Vilgax is about to end him with a severe punch. He hits the Omnitrix without so much as looking at it. Gravattack: Oopsy daisy! ''(Sticks arm ouit and uses gravity to hold Vilgax still) (Motionless) Vilgax: You think this feeble attack can stop me? Once I rid you of this universe once and for all, I will claim that device you have and use it be the most powerful being in all of creation! Sooner or later you'll make a mistake and that will the last time! Gravattack: Well for now, how about you just rock out! (Uses gravitation to make Vilgax hit a lot of floating asteroids) '' Vilgax is slung left and right by Gravattack's gravity and eventually Vilgax is released from it and he lands on a stray asteroid. He gets up stumbling to his feet and Gravattack times out. Roar is heard in the distance. Several more roars and bellows are evident. Ben: I think that's our cue. ''(Slowly walks onto other rock formations) '' Vilgax: We're on the verge of being prey for the Null Guardians, I presume.. ''(Jumps on rock formations to keep going) Ben sees that Vilgax isn't keeping up and he scrolls to Crashhopper hologram and slams down on Omnitrix. Crashhopper: Then you'd better hop to it! Hahaha!'' (Jumps rapidly from asteroid to asteroid) '' Null Guardians appear as soon as Crashhopper jumps around. Some try to snap him up but he repels them with his powerful kicks and stomps. Vilgax is overrun with Null Guardians and they all dog pile on him. Crashhopper: Looks like they've got a taste for him.'' (Jumps)'' Better him than me!'' (Lands on large asteroid crag) '' A swarm of Null Guardians soar from every direction behind Crashhopper. He is surrounded by them all and one comes out from the others with Vilgax on it's back. Vilgax: Going somewhere, boy? Release the Omnitrix and I might just let you live. Long enough to see me conquer the universe, that is. Crashhopper: Not on your best day, Vilgy! (Omnitrix is timing out) (Makes cricket sound in shock) (Omnitrix times out) (Looks at Omnitrix) Ben: What is with this thing?! Vilgax: You simply do not have enough intelligence or power to use such a devastating weapon! Give it to me, human! (Points finger at Ben and several Null Guardians lunge out at him) Ben: (Gets slobber on some of his body) ''Dude?! That's not even-I can't even-uck! You are SO not getting this thing, now, Vilgross! Scene goes to Eon still aboard Vilgax's ship. Eon: So, with two of my greatest and most powerful enemies underwraps, what should I do with this timeline, now? Ah! I'll dominate it and have complete control over everything there is here! ''(Laughs) If only Paradox could see me now... Prof. Paradox: The only I see is a person whose quite disturbing.. Eon: Paradox?! How did you make it to this ''timeline? Only I was suppose to journey here and corrupt it. Me! Prof. Paradox: Despite your corruption and the incident with Alien X, I'm quite fond of this timeline. Too bad I'm fixing it and removing you from it, to boot. ''(Takes out staff and hits Eon with it) '' (Knocked back into some equipment) Eon: Your time is up, old man. Coming here means you've chosen death! ''(Forms time sword) Prof. Paradox: Seems as if time is on my side. What luck! (Paradox and Eon hit their staff and time sword together) Scene goes back to Ben wrapped up by the Null Guardian that Vilgax is on. It squeezes him tight as Vilgax laughs evilly. Vilgax: Now, since you've assured your own death, how about giving my Omnitrix? Either way, you'll be ripped to shreds after this. (Laughs) (Grip on him is tightened) Ben: Errgh! Wait until Waybig gets a hold of you, you-Owww! (Is thrown in the air) All of the Null Guardians, besides the one equipped by Vilgax, cluster under where Ben is about to fall to. He screams as one is about to swallow him whole. It swings one of its tendrils and grabs him by the leg and gulps him down. A green flash is seen from the Null Guardians mouth. Vilgax: Now, digest that whelp and spit out the device. The Null Guardian is enveloped in pink energy and it wails in pain and agony. It screeches loudly and coughs up Manaman from out of it's mouth. The Null Guardian retreats cowardly. Manaman: Hah ha! ''(Looks at himself in green saliva) Uhhm, yeah this isn't very heroic.. Vilgax: Nothing you do matters now! You're outnumbered, pathetic, and inexperienced! Do as your told and surrender! (Hops of his Null Guardians and points for all the rest to attack Manaman) Manaman: Like sixty-five against one? Gotta love those odds! (Shoots manabolts at them causing explosions and knocking some into floating asteroids) Scene goes back to Paradox and Eon duking it out, and Paradox is brought his knees by Eon's direct punch. Eon: Give it up, your in no shape to defeat me, timewalker. (Grabs him coat-collar and takes out time-dagger) It ends now! Prof. Paradox: Not necessarily, Eon. Time doesn't end, nor begin! The fun's just starting, at any rate. (Time portal opens up and Kevin and Verdona step out) Eon: What is this? What are these two doing here?! (Throws Paradox against the wall) (Gets up and claps) Prof. Paradox: Perfect timing, you two. Kevin: Yeah, yeah, for once I'm not late. Verdona: Indubitably so. (Uses telekinesis to hold Eon in the air) (Absorbs metal from the ship) Kevin: This should be fun.. (Punches hand) '' Eon: What is the meaning of this, Paradox? What have you done? Prof. Paradox: Since this timeline was altered and tampered with I took the liberty of restoring part of it. In turn, Kevin and Verdona's lives are back to normal and are here to assist me. I couldn't get to fix Gwendolyn's or Max's lives, yet. Eon: It doesn't matter! Vilgax would've made quick work out of Tennyson by now. ''(Laughs) Scene goes to Manaman in Vilgax's clutches. He bashes him against the ground with enough force that the floating crag their on begins cracking and falling apart. Manaman uses telekenesis to get out of Vilgax's hand and into a pile of recently beaten Null Guardians. Manaman: If I'm gonna be stuck in here forever, I'm gonna have the pleasure of kicking your butt first!'' (Swings Vilgax in a circle by his tentacled face) (Throws him into an asteroid and he crashes through it) '' Vilgax shakes off piles some rubble on his body and leaps all the back to Manaman, on top of him. He stomps him many times and kicks him into the ground of another rock formation. Manaman barely gets to his knees and is tired from the fighting. (Puts hand out and projects shield) Manaman: Justice will prevail, Vilgax! I've got too much to live for, anyway!'' (Extends shield and bounces Vilgax back) '' Vilgax: Justice? Hahahaha! Priceless. To think that you're some kind of a hero! The mere thought of it is amusing. (Laughs more) A vortex opens up behind Manaman and Kevin is shown. Kevin: Hey, Tennyson! (Looks behind him) Manaman: Oh great, just my luck... Kevin: You coming or what? Is Vilgax putting too much of a beating on you? Manaman:'' (Shocked)'' Wait, your Kevin!'' (Smiles in relief) The Kevin I know! Kevin: Yup, in the flesh! Now hurry up, this thing aint gonna last. ''(Sticks hand out to Manaman) Manaman reverts back and Ben gladly clasps onto Kevin's arm. He pulls hard enough to bring Ben into the vortex. Vilgax runs fast to get to the both of them but the vortex closes just in time. Vilgax:'' (Dropping to his knees)'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! A roar is heard and all of the Null Guardians flee while screeching. Two Waybads rise up from the unknown and yell monstrously while Vilgax stays there in fear. Back in Vilgax's ship, Eon is in mana-cuffs from Verdona, and held tight by Paradox. Ben: Grandma?! Professor Paradox?! Yeah, wait that makes total sense now.. Verdona: Hello, Ben! (Hugs him) Prof. Paradox: Ah, yes, Ben. It is as it appears to be. Kevin and your grandmother's lives have been restored to their current states. Ben: But how?! I thought everything changed, and nobody knew about it. How come you did? Prof. Paradox:'' Well..(Whispers something in Ben's ear)'' Ben: Oh! So that's why you can't-okay, gotcha. So if you knew about this the whole time, what took you so long? Prof. Paradox: Eon. His repeated attempts of getting you where you were at today were stopped by me. Eventually his trickery grew greater and he made it here. Kevin: Instead of rushing to kick Eon's butt, he got us for backup. Pretty smart, for an old guy. Prof. Paradox: Precisely, Levin. But as for Eon, his meddling only made the timestream corrupt by the seconds. Eon: That's right. (Smiles) It's a good thing you don't know about what's coming up next. Vilgax's ship's siren goes off. The lights all flash red and parts of the equipment smoke up and explode. Ben: What did you do?! Eon: While you were busy with Vilgax, I may have tampered a bit with the ship's mainframe system. Verdona: I suspect you had a part in sabotaging the controls and destruct sequence, too? Eon: Maybe just a little. (Laughs) Prof. Paradox: Not to worry, Ben will handle this. Upgrade, please. Eon: Not so fast, Ben. You see, I messed around with this timeline enough so that you wouldn't get the right aliens when you needed to and NOW ''you only have time for one more transformation! Good luck getting the right alien ''this time! Kevin: Are you dense?! You'll be wiped out, too, you crackpot. Eon: If I can't succeed because of you, then your deaths will certainly not be in vain. My life is not consequential anyway. Ben: (Scrolling to Upgrade Hologram) ''Pretty please?!? At LEAST Greymatter or Jury Rigg! ''(Slowly presses down on Omnitrix) (Looks at himself) Hacker.10: (Panics) NO! Aww man! We're going to die!!! Verdona: Nonsense, sweety! Just hack the mainframe and stop the ships controls. Hurry! (Embarassed) Hacker.10: I knew that.. (Puts hands on control and they flash green) Prof. Paradox and the rest are relieved to see that the ship is out of the self-destruct sequence and everything is ok. Eon is enraged and yells "No", and Kevin knocks him out with a punch. Hacker.10 pants from all the suspense and times out. Prof. Paradox: I just knew you could do it, Benjamin. Off we go! Ben: To where? What's gonna happen to this timeline now? Prof. Paradox: Simple. It'll gradually restore itself. Everything, and literally, everything will go back to normal. All we need to enter another timeline and go back into this one. Everything is as it should be. Ben: So no more Manaman and Unitaur? Dang.. Prof. Paradox: To the contrary. Manaman and Unitaur will still be available. Unlocking new aliens is ''normal. I'm sure I can work that out. ''(Wink) The two laugh and they walk into a portal with Kevin, Verdona, and an unconscious Eon. (Episode ends) Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Verdona * Professor Paradox * Kid on bike Villains * Eon * Vilgax * Psyphon * Null Guardians * Waybads Aliens Used * Squidstrictor'' (First appearance) (Accidental transformation;Selected Alien was Tenten)'' * Spidermonkey (First appearance) * Unitaur (First appearance) (Accidental transformation;Selected Alien was Humungousaur) * Gravattack (First appearance) * Crashhopper (First appearance) * Manaman * Hacker.10 (First appearance) (Accidental transformation) Trivia * It is revealed that it was Eon who was corrupting the timestream and making people like Verdona and Kevin's lives completely different. * The timeline is fixed, and Ben's life is back to normal. * According to ScareWolf: ** Vilgax and Psyphon are still in the Null Void, but don't know how they got there. ** Manaman and Unitaur are still in the Omnitrix. ** Ben will remember what all has happened, but everybody else won't. ** Everything is fixed and as it should be. * Due to the Alien X incident, once again, Ben unlocks an alien he wouldn't normally have, Unitaur. * It was revealed that Eon was the one who took the Null Void Projector in Eat or be Eaten. Category:EpisodesCategory:Ben 10 Galactic Legends Category:Season Finales